eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kondar
“Beware the red ones; they got some SERIOUS attitude when it comes to looking to claw you out of the sky.” “Could you PLEASE stop buzzing our MonstrApexes?! You’re starting to annoy the hell out of our gunners!” <> “Then get used to our gunners dry-targeting you!” <<-Is that a bet? Because I sincerely doubt your groundies can get a bead on my girls if they really don’t want to get hit!>> “ Damn it! Do cosmic rays zorch your brains at high altitude or what?!” “Looks like more of those four-winged ones coming up.” “...well, there goes our local air superiority. “ EcoS-K-90 Kondar Aerial Warmount aka ‘BiRaptor’, ‘X-raptor’ What do you get when you cross a fighter biplane with a BattleHawk? The Shemarrians seem to feel you get something like the Kondar. The Kondar was a joint development of the Hawkmoon and the Wayfinder Tribes, the latter’s primary contribution being a technology liberated from a species of d-bee ‘sky pirates’ known to be invading northwest North America (at least until they were beaten back by the emerging powers there). ‘Grav-prop’ technology allowed an anachronistic-looking piston-engine-style device to produce a gravitional field that acts as both a high-efficiency propulsion means and limited coverage forcefield generation. The Wayfinders were eager to incorporate it into a new design, and found ready collaborators in the effort in the Hawkmoons. The fact that the result resembles an old-fashioned biplane fighter is just icing on the cake to the dotty affectations of the Wayfinder’s TechnoWizards. The Kondar’s head is relatively small and smoothly bullet-shaped, seeing as it is effectively the stationary ‘spinner’ cap to the two contra-rotating grav-prop systems immediately aft of it. This means that the Kondar’s beak is also nonexistent, given the need for smooth airflow round the head. However, the Kondar doesn’t need the prominent raptor-hook of the BattleHawk or Nechbet, as the material propellors have been enchanted with a Spinning Blades spell system, turning them into powerful rotary melee weapons that can chew apart targets at close range, and shoot storms of virtual blades at more distant opponents. The Kondar also sports four distinctive wings, mission-adaptive wings (MAWs) that are ‘feathered’ and are flexible like a bird’s. The Warmount can ‘instinctively’ control airflow, even over minute areas of wing surface, by flexing the feather-surfaces and skinning of the wings, allowing for incredible control. Unlike a traditional biplane’s, the Kondar’s wings do NOT have struts, instead using powerful electromagnetic and molecular fusor plates to lock into place (so forget about wing walking!). The wings can also fold back against the body for easier storage and for greater streamlining during dives. The Kondar is carried on land by a landing gear of two raptor-like claws. Additional weapons mounts are held in the ‘spats’ on the legs, allowing the Kondar to engage ground targets as it passes overhead. The Kondar comes standard, courtesy of the Wayfinders, with an integral technowizardry crystal matrix power stone; this is used mainly to power the Spinning Blades weapons system incorporated into the grav-prop hardware, but the powerstone also provides power for other TW add-ons. Though not as fast as dedicated aerospace fighters, the Kondar is an extremely agile dogfighter in atmosphere. Though more capable than the existing Battle Hawk, the Kondar is more difficult to produce, so it is unlikely to replace the smaller and more fragile Battle Hawk, which is expected to continue to make up the bulk of Hawkmoon squadrons for the foreseeable future. The Kondar is used primarily by the Hawkmoons. The secondary user is the Wayfinders, and the Blood Riders have expressed an interest in acquiring their own after seeing its performance in individual dogfights with flying power armors and gargoyles. Abilities Integral PPE Powerstone: (Medium) 300 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 10 PPE per hour, 40 PPE/hour at a leyline, 80 PPE/hour on a nexus. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) These are larger and more powerful versions of the standard Shemarrian warmount eye-lasers. Rail Guns (2) Mounted on either side of the cockpit canopy, in fixed-forward firing position, are two fire-linked gatling-style rapid-fire rail guns (synched to fire through the propellors). The original plan called for twin Shemarrian S-6000 Rail Guns, but the Tinkers discovered the recoil jarred the weapons from their mountings, ruining their accuracy. Instead, two less-powerful, but still rapid-fire, weapons (specially developed by the Hawkmoons) were installed, with an ample supply of ammunition. Tracer every 11th round is a tracer, which gives a +1 to strike with bursts. Wingtip Lasers (4) Mounted in the tips of the wings are powerful pulse lasers. Quill Missiles The wings can actually ‘shed’ a number of plastic-composite wing-quills that can act as razor-sharp kinetic projectiles, and are typically rained down on targets at lower altitudes or on the ground. Unlike similar blades on the smaller Shemarrian Elites, these blades can be regenerated by the Warmount Payload: 64, 16 per wing, and regenerate at a rate of 4 per hour, provided the Warmount is fed and doesn’t have damage to regenerate. Wing Hardpoints (4) Mounted under each wing is a set of hardpoints for carrying ordnance. An interesting new addition to the Hawkmoon aerial ordnance arsenal is the use of nets, for capturing targets on the ground, or fouling those in the air. Note that the wings CANNOT be folded for high speed flight or diving while ordnance is still attached to the wings. A fully loaded Kondar is also slower than normal; -2 to dodge and reduce maximum speed by 20% until the wing ordnance has either been at least 50% expended, or jettisoned altogether. Flare/Chaff Launcher * Range: Close Defense * Damage: None; similar to Triax-style chaff * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! * Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. * Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees * Payload: 12 per launcher Jammer Pod Electronic jamming system that gives radar-guided weaponry a -4 to strike the aircraft. Or it can be used offensively, to foil ALL radar-guided weaponry in a 10 mile radius (-2 to strike). Additional pods DO NOT add cumulative bonuses, but do provide system redundancy. Mini-Missiles 10 shot pod Short Range Missiles 3 per hardpoint Medium Range Missiles 1 per hardpoint Fragmentation Rocket Launcher A copy of an imported Russian design. Damage: 1d6 single projectile, 1d6x10 MD per 10 rd burst/volley. At 3,500 ft, the rds go ‘grapeshot’, doing 3d6 MD (1 MD for a single shot) in a 12 ft wide area. Incendiary “Hot-Grape” Version: Do an additional +2 MD per rd, and 1 MD of damage for 1d4 melees as the flare portion burns down. Bombs Available only to the lower set of wings. Can carry up to 325 lbs of bombs (650 lbs total) under each wing. = Modified 35-60mm Rifle Grenade = * (Fragmentation-SDC) 2d4x10 SDC to 20 ft blast radius--- 300 rd dispenser/pannier * (Fragmentation-MD) 3d6 MD to 25 ft blast radius--- 200 rd dispenser/pannier * (High Explosive) 6d6 MD to 10 ft blast radius--- 200 rd dispenser/pannier * (Anti-Armor HEAT) Very heavy projectile. Does 2d4x10 MD to a 1 ft diameter area (shaped charge)--- 100 rd dispenser/pannier * (Plasma/Micro-Fusion) 1d6x10 MD to 8 ft blast radius--- 120 rd dispenser/pannier * (Incendiary) 2d6 MD flash damage to 12 ft blast radius, plus does 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 melees--- 180 rd dispenser/pannier * (Acid)---4d6 MD to a 5 ft radius, then diminishes in strength by 1d6 each melee(lasts about 4 melees)--- 40 rd dispenser/pannier * (Chemical) Effects vary, but contains enough chemical agent to cover a 15 ft radius--- 60 rd dispenser/pannier * (Illumination) Can illuminate a 500 ft radius for 4d4 melees. --- 300 rd dispenser/pannier 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius Nets Net covers a 50 ft area. These can be dropped on targets on the ground, or released back into the slipstream to open and entangle targets flying behind the Kondar. 20 rd dispenser/pannier * (Standard Net) Heavy high-tensile strength megadmage steel cable net; takes melee actions/attacks to untangle self (half that for creatures with supernatural PS of 50 or higher)...in the meantime, the victim CANNOT strike or parry, is -2 to dodge, and reduce speed by 90%. Aerial opponents are 90% likely to be entangled and lose flight capabilities (freefall) until they can disentangle themselves, unless held aloft by magic or some form of LTA/antigravity propulsion. * (Slicer Net) As above, except that every melee the target spends struggling and trying to get out, they take 2d4 MD from the various hooks and razor-lines. In addition to usual penalties, takes an additional -2 to dodge from the pain. * (Shock Net) As above, except that each melee entangled, the target takes electrical shock damage. At mild current levels, this can be annoying and distracting, but can also stun the victim...higher levels of voltage can toast the entrapped target and damage them severely, if not kill them outright. 2d4 MD per melee/shock pulse, plus MDC beings must roll versus non-lethal poison (16 or better) or be stunned /knocked out for 1d4 melees. Cyborgs have a 60% chance of having their systems overloaded and being immobilized for 1d4 melees, plus a 40% chance of electrical systems/accessories such as sensors or weapons knocked out for 1d4+2 melees. Robots and Power Armor fare somewhat better, having only a 40% chance of losing electrical systems or peripherals for 1d4 melees. * (Drug Net) As above, except that the net has micro-capsules that break with any struggle, releasing a skin-contact/aerosol drug. Unless the victim has complete environmental protection (sealed off from contamination), they must roll each melee they are entangled against non-lethal toxin, or find themselves succumbing to chemical lethargy; cumulative -20% chance of falling unconscious (for 2d4 minutes), -1 to initiative, -2 Dodge, Strike, Parry, and Roll, -1 APM (in addition to entanglement penalties). * (Thermite Net) A nasty variant, based on designs brought back from South America (See Rifts South America 2). Same as above, but bursts into flame, doing 4d6 MD for 1d6 melees Leg Hardpoints (2) The ‘spats’ on the legs can be fitted with a light weapon, typically an energy weapon. The articulation of the legs allows them to bring these weapons to bear on targets below the Warmount as it flies or hovers overhead. Pulse Laser A fairly standard pulse laser. Ion Blaster A standard ion blaster. Plasma Blaster A common alternative to the ion blaster, with equal performance.. Particle Beam A heavy alternative weapon, however not a common option. Light Rail Gun A common alternative when expecting targets immune to energy weapons. Can also use wood, silver, rubber, or other specialized rounds for supernatural targets. Tail Gun Mount To protect against pursuers trying to line up on the unshielded rear, the Kondar mounts a rear-firing laser, disguised as a tail pinion-feather. Spinning Blades A modified application of the Spinning Blades spell, this system converts conventional propellor blades (or, in the case of the grav-props, material ornamentation on the spinners) into powerful melee weapons.....When activated, a series of mystical blades (typically 3- 12) appear in a floating circle ahead and slightly wider than the arc of the converted propellor. These blades then spin like a demonic buzzsaw, protecting the engine and shredding anything that gets in front of them(acting as a limited protective mechanism). In the case of the Kondar, the prop-blades can also fire short range projectiles of force in front of the Warmount. * Bonus: Also has a +6 to parry rail gun rounds, autocannon shells, and other projectiles aimed at the propellers * PPE Activation Cost: 20 PPE per activation Optional Bombs The Kondar can carry a single bomb, mine, or torpedo between its legs, but the extra drag will cut the Warsteed’s maximum speed in atmosphere by 1/3 until the ordnance is deployed/ejected. Damage: Varies by weapon carried; * 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb----4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb----4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * Medium Torpedo ----2d6x10 MD Payload: One bomb (up to 750 lbs) or a single torpedo (up to Medium class) Note: The Kondar can engage in dive-bombing maneuvers; doing so means that the Warsteed approaches the target in a dive (45-degrees or better), releases its bomb (at 5,000 ft or less distance from the target), and then pulls out. A successful dive-bombing attack requires a Piloting roll at -10%, but the dropped ordnance is +2 to strike, and gets a +2d4 MD for the extra speed assist in penetration. Optional Spear Rack The cockpit can be fitted with a spear rack with 20 MDC and holding 4-6 spears. Thrown from the air, the spears get an extra +1 to damage, +1d4 if thrown as part of a dive-bomb, due to the extra speed behind the throw. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Has all the same standard programming as the Monst-Crane, but is configured for aerial movement and combat. Has the equivalent of the following (for aerial maneuvering purposes): Pilot Jet Fighter 70% (+5% per level of experience). The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Kondar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Indians, Juicers, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie---at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness (Hunting). Combat The Kondar fights like most predatory birds, swooping down to strike with claws and it's spinning blades, as well as bombs, rockets and energy blasters. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Kondar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Kondars are vicious aerial predators, that delight in aerial combat and maneuver. They have a competitive streak when it comes to other aerial predators, and will gleefully harry dragons, gargoyles, Zavor, flying power armors, and the like, although they are cautiously respectful of Air Elementals. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics The Kondar has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to range and proficiency. Sixth Sense/Danger Sense Variants EcoS-K-90Wf Wayfinder variant, which expands on the base Powerstone to add even more TW accessories. The Powerstone is sometimes upgraded to a ‘Wizard’-class, 400 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 14 PPE per hour, 50 PPE/hour at a leyline, 100 PPE/hour on a nexus. TW Features Armor of Ithan 100 MDC, duration 40 melees (10 minutes). Activation PPE/ISP: 15 PPE/25 ISP Impervious to Energy 5 minutes per 20 PPE Leyline Booster Accelerates the aircraft up to 50% greater top speed when on a leyline, -10% to pilot skill when engaged. The aircraft is protected from mach compressibility issues when going supersonic by modifications to the spell. Forcefield Provides 50 MDC per 10 PPE/20 ISP pumped into the system; lasts 10 minutes per 10 PPE/20 ISP. Mystical Stealth System Renders the aircraft silent and invisible, even during the day. Great for evading detection, surveillance, and tailing, but the moment the aircraft takes any sort of aggressive maneuver, the stealth drops and the aircraft can be readily detected. Costs 20 PPE per 3 minutes of activation. NIghtcloak System Effective only at night, this system renders the aircraft virtually invisible in darkness; enemies are -6 to strike, -4 to dodge. Costs 10 PPE per 30 minutes. Popular TW Add-ons Substitute TW Weapons The canopy guns, leg guns, and wing lasers can be TW-enhanced (firing TW ammunition for example, in the case of the rail guns, or firing sunlight-spectral laser beams able to burn creatures of the night) , or, in a few cases, replaced altogether with TW equivalents (typically doing 50% better range and damage on a leyline). TK Heavy Machine Guns Substitute for the canopy guns Payload: Effectively Unlimited; powering spells must be recast every six months. 200 shot ‘back-up’ PPE clip Doppleganger-Cloak This amplification of the Multiple Images Spell allows the aircraft to project multiple ‘ghost’ images of itself (up to 3 separate images). These multiple images can carry out a series of preprogrammed aerial maneuvers (can also simulate weapons fire/gun flashes, but only if the mothership is also firing at the same time), but must remain within a mile of the the projecting aircraft (or they vanish without a trace). Also note that the images don’t show up on radar or thermo-imaging, and cannot be used to fool homing missiles, though they DO give off a PPE trace similar to the projecting aircraft. * Range: ‘Ghosts’ can be projected up to 5,000 ft away * Duration: 5 minutes per activation * PPE Activation Cost: 20 PPE per activation Flicker-Dodge A special capability, and an application of the Astral Hole spell. This allows the aircraft to quickly dodge out of sight/reality, for a few seconds, or move up to 2000 ft sideways, up, down, or backwards , with a +2 to dodge while doing so. Typically, an aircraft can engage this system 6 times before needing to recharge the system on a Ley Line (takes about 24 hours), or the pilot can pump in 120 PPE per “flicker-dodge”. Foo-Fighter Defense Drone System A variant combination of the Magic Warrior and Ball Lightning spells, this TW-projector creates an attendant ‘parasite’ fighter to protect the aircraft and harass pursuers or intercept missiles. The Foo-Fighters are semi-autonomous and can be released/directed at specified targets then sent on their way to do their damage, or they can be remotely directed by a gunner/weapons officer on the generating aircraft. The Magic Warrior ‘drone’ can be chosen to appear to appear as a robot aircraft, smaller version of the aircraft, winged animal, flying knight, or a miniature whirlwind/air elemental accompanying the aircraft. Foo-Fighters attack by ramming or by firing short range bolts of eldritch lightning at their targets. Foo Fighters can be targeted and destroyed by conventional means, but Dispel Magic and Anti-Magic Cloud spells stop them dead. Multiple Foo-Fighters are also possible, though each materialized ‘escort’ costs an additional 60 PPE. * Range: Typically the Foo-Fighter will stray no more than 6,000 ft from the creating aircraft. * MDC of Foo Fighter: 110 * Speed: 400 MPH * Damage: Does 3d6+10 MD per electrical bolt (1,500 ft range) * Duration: 10 melees (roughly 5 minutes) per activation * PPE Activation Cost: Costs 60 PPE per fighter per activation Bonuses: Each Foo-Fighter has 5 actions/attacks per melee, +5 to strike, roll, and dodge, and +4 on initiative Penetrating Vision Optics These use a new spell; to peer through cloud and even into water as if these barriers to clear observation didn’t exist! When engaged, the optics have a range of roughly 7,000 ft, so flying at an altitude of 5,000 ft, the bombardier can actually see down 2,000 ft through the water! The downside, of course, is that the optical field is fairly limited (think Nordon Bombsight), and the more powerful TW optics burn PPE at a higher rate; 10 minutes per 10 PPE. Category:Warmount Category:Hawkmoon Category:Wayfinder Category:Techno-Wizardary Category:Kondar Category:Variants